


Unfortunate       Heroes

by Wandering_through_the_feels



Category: Friend Fiction - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: A 400 word paragraph that became a novel, F/M, Fantasy, First work - Freeform, Friend Fiction, Science Fiction, friends - Freeform, sleep over, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_through_the_feels/pseuds/Wandering_through_the_feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of six close friends plan a get together on the weekend, but after a night of weird coincidences and near-death experiences, will they ever be the same? And will they live long enough to find the secret of their new powers?<br/>----------------------------------------<br/>This is pretty much happens when you start writing your friends personalities down, two months later and we have this. I'm posting this as kinda an experiment, so the format isnt really perfect. I do actually know these people in real life and they say i portray them perfectly.<br/>*This is dedicated to you guys, you're the best friends anyone could hope for*</p><p>I'm Megan from the story just you know. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the introduction that started it all, its purposely written differently than the rest, focusing more on physical and personality characteristics than plot.
> 
> Enjoy ~

The six of them were sat at a table, the same one they had sat at everyday at lunch for the last two years. Though none of them cared, they all sat close, laughing and shouting humourous remarks at each other. 

The quiet one with the surprising quick wit, the one who kept them all in line, sat there in a casual position. Her flowing chocolately hair fell over her shoulders, a cheeky smile bringing wrinkles to her dark intelligent eyes.  
Thoughts danced around in her seldom resting brain, her plans, her hopes, and that unfinished paper that's due in less than an hour.

Chattering excitedly next to her, her deepest friend, like the sister she never had, sat with a shorter stature. With the same hue of hair, but cut shorter to frame her freckled cheeks and eyes like Chinese jade like a picture.  
She had just made a statement that had made the group of close friends erupt with laughter, and she too had rosy cheeks from having said something she found particularly amusing. 

Across from her sat the couple, the two had undeniably stayed in the honeymoon phase, although they both knew they were still far too young to think about marriage any time soon. 

The boy was intimidating and tall, but friendly, a couple inches taller than average, with cropped brunette hair and eyes to match his kinder personality. He had his slender fingers in the soft, golden hair of his girlfriend, her blue crystal eyes intently focused on the chatter at the table, as her light skin glowed with the grace and youth of a model. 

Farther down, trying to retort with a comment that would continue the loud, breathless laugher that was starting to attract attention, was another girl. Her face beaming with a grin that could brutally break hearts, curl filled hair falling around her in dark ringlets that accentuated her cheekbones.  
Her body had been relaxed until she had heard the familiar low chuckle from the boy at the other end of the group. The curly brunette made an annoyed expression in the direction of the ocean blue eyes.

The boy glared back as per usual, their relationship floating between close friends and bickering enemies. He was lean and tall, with prescription glasses that complimented his jawline, and sandy blonde hair that smelled slightly of chlorine from that morning's swim.  
He glanced around at the group, knowing that he finally found some people that understood him, and they were hilarious.

The friends, all except for the quiet one, didn't notice the slight aggrevated glances they were receiving from surrounding tables, nor did they care, for this was per usual as every other day. 

 

Except for today, which is where our story begins.


	2. Six Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the squad. ~ Get to know the people i know, as my best friends
> 
> The group plans a get together that inevitability ends badly??? Depends on your point of view ;)

The day had gone by in slow motion, regular classes and absentminded conversations melting together in a dull blur. The group of students sat collected around their usual table, while half-heartedly eating their mundane lunches, and chatting amongst themselves. Megan was low on sleep as usual, having to stay up until the early hours of the morning doing homework. She sat next to Anna, flopping down in her seat audibly, only to slouch into a light sleep moments later.

"Megan, are you even listening?" Her best friend Anna asked, as her hazy green eyes squinting at her in suspicion.  
The teen blinked herself out of a daze.  
"Huh what, um yea course i was listening"  
Anna's green eyes rolled dramatically.  
"Sure you were Meg. We were talking about getting together with the squad at Alexis house this weekend"  
Across the pale metal table, Alexis nodded her head ecstatically for effect, blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders.  
" Yea you coming? Its gonna be fun" Alexis asked as she brushed her golden hair gracefully back behind her ear.  
"We're gonna have pizza ya know" she paused.  
Megan's tired eyes widened immediately.  
"Well then count me the Frick in bro!" She declared suddenly with intended over-dramatic excitement. Her fist pounded loudly on the table as she smiled brightly ear to ear.

Anna laughed hysterically. She remembered when they had met two years ago in English class. Both being extremely shy, they had been hesitant at first, but once they became friends, there was no stopping the endless tsunami of inside jokes, and cheesy inappropriate puns. The brunette could sense an overwhelming feeling of happiness as she knew how lucky she was to have such hilarious person to be her best friend. 

She glanced over at the rest of her friends find that they too had given in and had started to laugh uncontrollably at Megan's outburst of sarcastic humour. Alexis cackled, forgetting her dainty attitude momentarily. Her boyfriend, Jamie, sat next to her as usual, with an undoubtedly smug expression painted on his face, his dark eyes amused. His arm was swung casually around Alexis, as he was eating his turkey sandwich.

Across from him, Brian hadn't been paying any attention to the girls lively chatter. Otherwise, getting sucked into the conversation would mean a considerably less amount of time to eat. Pondering this thought, he was now hungrily chowing down on his left over pasta from last nights dinner.  
However, unfortunately, in the state of his haste, he got a little too excited, hitting the side of the container wrong with his flimsy plastic spoon, and flicking a large droplet of red sauce onto the lens of his square frame glasses.  
"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" He shouted, obviously very annoyed.  
At that moment several heads turned his way, including the soft features of the brunette furthest down the table. Veronica.

She had been attentive to her close friend's conversation when she heard the familiar sound from down the table. Immediately she knew this was an opportunity too good to pass up.

Moments later, a shiny tin foil ball, about the size of a child's fist, hit him square in the forehead.  
"Calm your shit Brian" Veronica retorted, her hand still hanging in the air from where the shiny object had been a second ago. 

"Ow, why'd you hit me?" he asked slightly confused, his voice heightening to a whiny tone.  
She paused briefly, then her complexion eased into a mischievous smirk.  
" I don't know Brian, maybe you could suck my ass"  
The famous comeback, thought Brian. So not impressive.

Veronica shifted uncomfortably in her chair, everyone knew that she didn't particularly like Brian, but she put up with him cause everyone else thought of him as a good friend. In her annoyance, she had swiftly grabbing the nearest object, which happened to be a tin foil wrapper crumpled together, and throwing it directly at Brian's face.

The two now looked at each other, glaring. Their constant feud was more of an act than anything, and they both knew it. It was a simple way to entertain themselves and neither of them seemed to mind much.  
"Why don't you suck your own ass Veronica, can you see I'm busy eating my pasta" Brian explained sarcastically to the brown eyed girl.  
"Well it doesn't seem like your eating any of it, its all over your glasses" she retorted with a sly smirk.

"Hey guys, pay attention would ya?" Anna started to say to the group, loud enough so all six of them could hear over the hectic noise in the cafeteria.  
"Alexis' parents are going away this weekend and they're taking her little sister. They said we could stay over all weekend as long as we don't do anything stupid or illegal while we're there". Several agreeing nods and replies came from the rest. They all knew get togethers were always entertaining when it came to this group.  
"No promises" mumbled Megan with a deviously sarcastic smirk.  
Anna grinned widely.  
"Okay its settled then" she started turning to Alexis, " you have to have Doritos though, otherwise I'm not coming"  
"Me too, its pretty much a game changer for me" added Megan humourously.

And as the six filled with laughter, the relaxing break came to an end far too soon, their heads and hearts swarmed with excitement for the presumably harmless event still yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is the second chapter of 2. If you want me to post more, leave a comment or kudos ♡


	3. Counting down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just kind of shows the characters personalities. Its leading up to the action yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been busy lately. Try to update more

It had taken Alexis a whole day to get enough supplies to last her friends all weekend. The marble kitchen counter now held several kinds of chips, including Doritos, that the girls had specifically requested. She had also gone to Walmart and bought two bottles of both Mountain dew and Ginger ale, which wouldn't last long knowing her friends. Red cups were stacked not far from the drinks, a perfect choice for the bubbly drinks. Pizza was ordered in advance, enough for both that night and then next day. And with that the food preparation was finally done.

Jamie had generously stayed over, helping to organise everything to be ready for when everyone got there. He didn't really mind it though, as long as he got to spend time with his girlfriend, who was presently sitting on the couch. Her forehead was wrinkled in thought, trying to decide between watching 22 Jump Street or The Hangover. Jamie thought she looked so pretty like that, eyes focused and thinking. He thought she looked beautiful anyways, but it was something in how her brows moved together and her mouth pouted together in just such a way that could bring a smile to his face.  
The boy turned where his girlfriend sat on the couch crossed legged.  
" Hey the guys will be here in an hour, anything else we need?" He asked her casually, running a hand through his cropped hair.  
"I don't think so. Ronnie said she would bring a couple bags of chocolate, so i think we have enough food" she replied, getting up from her reasonably comfy spot on the couch, and shuffling over to where Jamie was standing.   
"I wish they were here already so we didn't have to wait" she said with a sigh.  
"Yea i know. Don't worry its gonna be awesome" he replied, thinking the same thing.  
" It has to be i planned it" Alexis said with a smirk, as she moved in gradually for a kiss. 

Forty-five minutes away Anna sat in the passenger seat of her dads faded green Saturn. Trees passed on the side of the road faster than she could make out and the dark asphalt flew underneath them. The car was silent except for the oldies music playing on the radio, and her hand subconsciously tapped along to the upbeat rhythm. Annas phone buzzed suddenly in her lap, she looked down at it, the screen blinking to show her Megan had texted back. She picked it up casually and read her message.

Megan - BROOO SO EXCITED!!!! ITS GONNA BE LIT

Anna - YEA IKR. You remembered your pillow right?

Megan - Yea I'm good. Driving to Ronnie's now, i hope her and Brian at least try to get along

Anna - Yea i know haha. They like getting on each other's nerves

Megan - I know right. Anyways gtg now at her house

Anna - Okay see you later broski  
Anna set down her phone on the cup holder and turned up the music, it was the Beatles playing again, and she couldn't pass up an opportunity to get pumped before the party. Two minutes later the song ended, and a smile was now present on the pale girl's face. And with that she continued to stare out the car window, thinking about all her enticing plans for this evening.

Veronica feverishly flipped through her spacious wardrobe in frustration.  
"No, no, oh hell no definitely not that one!" She complained, throwing things on the ground and out of the way.  
Finally slouching down on her double bed, she sighed to herself. Megan would be there soon, and she still hadn't picked a suitable outfit. There wasn't any specific reason she was feeling so nervous, because today was just like any other. However, she still could shake that nagging feeling deep down that something wasn't right. 

Suddenly, there was a hesitant knock at the door.  
"Hey its Megan, you almost ready Ron?"  
Veronica quickly tried to hide her worry with a convincing smile, but it didn't have any effect on her current mood.  
" Come on in, I'm still packing" she replied as Megan opened the door. She eyed the pile of clothes but commented with nothing more than a slight sympathetic look.  
" Hey um, do you need help picking something out?" Megan asked with a skeptical expression.  
Veronica gave in half-heartedly with a sigh.  
"Ugh yea, I just don't know what to wear., Nothing looks right." She explained, motioning dramatically towards the large pile of rejects that had started forming in the corner.

Megan started flipping quickly through Veronicas extensive waredrobe, pausing briefly at a elegant looking red dress, and then continuing until she stopped near the end of the rack.  
"Here try this one" Megan said, tossing a turquoise hoodie and some black leggings at her. Veronica decided just to change there since her friend had her back turned already and didnt mind waiting.  
Megan started to speak, "L'exis said we would be outside a lot, so you should wear layers just in case it gets cooler" She then paused briefly, "Or you know, you could wear a T-shirt and then get Brian to give you his sweater if you get cold" she suggested deviously, her tone hinting at sarcasm.  
"Shut up." Veronica retorted, laughing as she flung a fluffy pillow in Megan's general direction. She managed to catch it seconds before it hit her face, a laugh escaped her lips.  
" Thanks Meg, i don't know what i would have done if you hadn't showed up" she joked as the girls both slid into their shoes in the main foyer. Megan smiled brightly back at her friend and they continued out to the car.

Brian brushed an uneasy hand through his short sandy hair, fixing it in the mirror. He was already kind of behind schedule, his friends expected him to be there in 10 minutes. Was he nervous? Um, does a Jedi use the force? The answer is yes, if you were wondering. It was a surprise to him what Alexis had planned, she had been especially secretive and excited about getting together, saying she had something extraordinary planned. Rubbing his sweaty palms together, Brian heard his mom calling him to get in the car from downstairs. He took one last look in the mirror, his own deep blue eyes staring back at him curiously, before racing downstairs to the car.


	4. What Happens In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens go in the forest for some creepy fun. However after strange things start happening, and a cliff hanger, stuff really gets interesting.

The teens had all came at roughly the same time, Jamie already being there answered the door, only to run back thirty seconds later when it rang again. By the time Brian got there, Jamie had decided it would be easier just to stand by the door.

They all filed into the main room and flopped down on the L shaped couch together. Megan and Anna bumped fists and started talking nonsense about some popular video on YouTube. Meanwhile, Brian had already started eyeing the chips from his spot on the couch, Veronica saw him and rolled her eyes dramatically. Alexis suddenly appeared coming down the stairs in a delicate looking sun dress, her shoulders were slightly tanned from being outdoors.

She caught everyone's attention by striking dramatic a pose on the stairs, pretending to be a movie star at a premiere.  
She laughed audibly.  
"Please no pictures" she giggled at her friends, who were smirking and shaking their heads in sarcastic shame. Alexis refined herself and continued down the stairs to the landing.  
"Now that everyone's here, I've got a surprise." Alexis said rubbing her hands together, then turning and sprinting into the kitchen.  
She came back a few moments later carrying three metal lanterns in her hands. Her friends looked puzzled, and Anna spoke.  
" What are these for?" She asked, grabbing one and taking a closer look at it in her hands. It was electric, not lit with a flame. Too bad, she thought, could have started a rad bonfire with it and roasted some marshmallows.

Alexis put a finger gracefully up to her lips.  
"Its a surprise" she explained, handing the other lanterns for Jamie to carry.  
Alexis continued.  
"Come on guys lets go, anyone need to go to the bathroom before we leave?" Everyone shook their heads and then started back towards the shoes.

Ten minutes later, the six of them lined up at the edge of the treeline, the sun starting to vanish into the horizon, darkening the field around their home for the weekend. Alexis house stood like a castle on a gradual hill, making it look massive from where the friends were standing across the open clearing, separated by only the frog pond in the middle.

The curly blonde handed out instruction to the group on coloured pieces of paper, then stepped back to face them all.  
" Since i only have three lanterns, were gonna have to pair up. I've already called Jamie." Alexis declared with a elegant smile, she looked at her boyfriend quickly to see he was grinning back cheerfully.

The other girls were looking at the instructions discussing some strategies when Megan piped up, " Are you sure this is safe? You haven't even told us what were looking for yet," She paused."Please don't tell me there's an axe murderer in there."  
The group of friends cracked up at her comment, the nervous tension immediately fading.  
" Nah Meg, i already talked to him earlier, i told him to take the night off." Jamie told her with a joking laugh.  
"And its safe, that's why we are paired up, so we don't get lost. Its gonna be me and Alexis, Anna and Megan, and that leaves …" he trailed off as everyone glanced apprehensively in Veronica and Brian's direction with smug expressions. Their eyes went wide in unison as they both realised what was happening, and they knew, this wasn't going to be such a walk in the park.

Fifteen minutes later ~

"I cant believe i got stuck with you" Veronica said turning to her blonde partner, as they walked through the thick bush trying to avoid the many branches and stumps.  
"Hey I'm not all bad, at least i hold the light properly" He replied with undeniable sass, holding up the light to their faces to add to his point.  
In the dim light, he saw Veronicas dark eyes glaring at him, he glared back for several seconds until both of them suddenly burst into laughter. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad, thought Veronica, but Brian soon changed the subject.

"So what were these things we were supposed to find again, moonstones? What the heck do they even look like?" the boy said as he pushed a low lying branch out of the way of his tall figure.  
"I'm not sure" she replied, "Alexis said they are supposed to glow in the dark, so look out for any lights". The woods were thick enough that the light of the lantern was necessary, but not enough to keep the shadows from every so often intercepting their path. The teens were thankful that Alexis had thought of them as they narrowly avoided running into a round stump belonging to a fallen oak tree. Brian let out a sigh of relief when they found a decent deer trail to follow and they decided silently to continue their hunt in the same direction.

In a different part the forest, Megan and Anna walked together briskly, making twigs and dry grass crackle under their feet. They had ran into Jamie earlier on his way to find the bathroom, and seen a few squirrels. However besides that, the forest seemed eeriely quiet, not even the crickets dared to make a sound.  
Megan spoke into the darkness.  
"How am i supposed to know what a moonstone looks like?!" She complained, her voice hanging in the air.  
" I don't know look out for glowy things." She paused, "Like um… like that!" Anna suddenly exclaimed, pointing to a curious green glow up ahead.

The girls came to a little clearing of trees, the mysterious light was coming from a shiny spherical object resting under a menacing looking pine tree. Anna jogged over gingerly to the middle of the small field, and crouched down to observe the odd object. When finally she became too curious to resist Anna tried to pick it up in her dainty hands, only to immediately drop it in painful surprise.

"Ow! Its hot!" She said startled.  
"What do you mean its hot? Lemme see." Megan cautiously picked up the object with ease and weighed it in her hands.  
"Seems fine to me" she noted.  
*** What the Frick! She probably thinks I'm stupid now!*** Anna's voice said.  
Megan turned to her, her look sympathetic.  
"I don't think you're a stup Anna"  
Anna's blue-green eyes widened immediately.  
"How'd you know that's what i was gonna say?" She asked in disbelief.  
"I don't know, lucky guess maybe?" Megan shrugged off, as she slid the shiny sphere into her back pocket.

The two continued chatting as they strolled through the forest, briefly meeting up with Jamie, and then after he left talking about who would sit with who during the movie later.  
Megan was in the process of making a joke about Brian and Veronica sitting together during the movie, when without warning, her sentence was cut of by the shrill sound of Alexis' blood curdling scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im a fan of cliff hangers, dont hate me! Haha
> 
> Leave a comment or a kidos to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos to share what you think with me and if you want me to post the rest. It does get ALOT more interesting believe me hah.  
> My tumblr is Wandering_through_the_feels as well so you can follow me if you want :)


End file.
